


Smokin' 's Bad For Ya ... Or Not

by soncnica



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bossy Jared, Burns, Cigarettes, M/M, Smoking, cigarette burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soncnica/pseuds/soncnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never like this, but God help him, he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokin' 's Bad For Ya ... Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on blindfold_spn awhile back: (Cigarette burns. Don't care what pairing. Don't care what level of consensuality. But casual cruelty is a bonus. The burned partner submitting for it whether they want it or not would be blowjobs with sprinkles on top.) and just had to write it; it's NOT entirely like the prompt wanted it to be, but the prompt was the inspiration for this :) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes you might find.

It was not really clear who came up with the idea of doing this – maybe it was Jared entirely, or maybe it was Jensen eyeing that cigarette between Jared's lips like he wanted to devour it - because it was never like this.

It was never like _this_...

No one smoked from the two of them; no one even looked at the cigarette boxes in the store… because it was never like this.

No one could tell, if asked, when this really started ... no one could say when it'd end. Because it was never like this before and after… well, only time would tell, but right now… right this second, with Jensen's arm stretched across the table, his fingers entwined with Jared's … it was like that.

-:-

"Roll up your sleeve."

"Why?"

Jared pulled in another breath of smoke, holding it in and releasing it slowly, his eyes never leaving Jensen's across the table.

"'cause I said so."

He tapped the cigarette on the edge of the ashtray, watching Jensen watch the ash fall down.

"Now."

He tapped the cigarette once more and looked down at it while listening to the sound of Jensen rolling up his sleeve.

The table was cold when he slid his bare left arm towards Jared; the table wooden and hard, cold even in the summer night, cut by knives and dented by forks that missed their goal - a steak or pasta or salami or omelets or eggs.

He pulled his fingers into a fist and released it a second later when he saw Jared's eyes widen just fractionally, but it was enough to make him realize that his fingers … should not be in a fist.

"Palm up."

"What?"

"Palm up on the table."

He tapped the cigarette on the edge of the ashtray again, his eyes never leaving Jensen's … his eyes never leaving that drop of sweat that was rolling down Jensen's temple. He wanted to lean forward and lick it off, but instead he just spread his legs open as wide as his jeans allowed and leaned back to rest his back on the back of the chair.

He didn't know what the fuck was going on, but his arm just … turned around and the back of his hand fell on the hard surface. The table had been getting warmer and warmer the more time he held his arm on it … hell, his whole body was getting warm and he was starting to sweat, he could feel it. That annoying, tickling drop of sweat that was rolling down his temple … he wanted to wipe it off, but he knew, he just knew that if he did that … Jared would be pissed.

"Good…" Jared whispered when he saw the blue and green veins in Jensen's wrist, his eyes travelling further up Jensen's arm, he could see it being strong, muscular, not as vein-y as his own but still … he looked at all that smooth, soft skin … all the way up to the bicep, all the way up to the shoulder that was hidden underneath Jensen's shirt. Maybe he'd get to see the shoulder later. Much later. Kiss it all around … but later.

He tapped the cigarette once more … before his fingers grabbed Jensen's wrist, and pushed the cigarette stub directly in the middle of all that smooth, soft skin of the underside of Jensen's forearm.

"What the fuck, man?"

Jensen got up from the chair, wanting to run the hell away and kick Jared's ass for doing that, but he was held by Jared … he didn't know what hurt more … the cigarette burn or Jared's fingers wrapped so tightly around his wrist nearly pulling his shoulder out of its socket.

"Sit your ass down."

"You shitting me, right?"

"Do I look like 'm shitting you?"

Jared looked really, really far from shitting anyone … his eyes were open wide and intense, almost predatory, shining in the light of the fading sun, his lips a thin line – not angry per se – and his arm stretched across the table, veins sticking out – so strong – his fingers tight around Jensen's wrist, grinding bones together … yeah Jared looked really, really far from shitting anyone.

Jensen sat back down slowly his arm still held by Jared to the table. He didn't know what to say … because it was never like this. Jared never … hurt him.

"Did it hurt?" Jared whispered pouring as much concern in those three words as he could.

Jensen looked down at the burn. It was a circle, not quite a right circle; he must've shifted the cigarette when he moved … it was looking kinda red in the middle … kinda really, really angry red. It hurt … not a lot, it was more like … stinging … it must've been because Jared wasn't holding it there for long. And then he looked a bit further down his arm, at Jared's strong, long fingers circling his wrist … it felt nice, felt warm, felt secure, felt like he couldn't escape it and …it was kinda … really … good? It felt good … felt good to be held like that. Felt safe.

He looked up at Jared: "Naw, doesn't hurt all that much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He smiled back when he saw Jared's lips pull into a smile with those white teeth showing and deep dimples forming in his cheeks.

He leaned his head to his right for a split second: "Yeah."

"Want more?"

The table was hot underneath the bare skin of his forearm when he said: "Yeah."

"Yeah or yes?"

"Yes."

He had to wait for Jared to light up another cigarette, had to wait for it to burn down, had to wait with Jared's hand around his wrist being so warm he started to sweat; they both started to sweat.

He wanted to ask what the fuck where they doing, but he didn't wanna … he didn't wanna know what the fuck they were doing he just knew that he wanted this.

This time the cigarette went down on his skin just a little bit away from the side of Jared's palm that was still around his wrist … as if he'd try to move it … he'd never move it. Not anymore.

  
He flinched and hissed a little; the heat pushing its way deeper and deeper into his arm, below his skin.   
He pulled up his fingers, trying to touch Jared's hand like that, but all he could do was brush the side of it with his fingers and make Jared look at him. The look he got, nearly made him come in his pants right there and then.

"You 'kay?"

"Fuck me…" he breathed out, because it was starting to really, really hurt this time; like someone dropped hot coal on his skin and forgot it there and just as he was about to start screaming 'STOP!' Jared pulled away the stub, leaving a perfect circle behind. A perfect, red circle.

"Maybe later. Maybe later," he moved the cigarette up and down Jensen's arm, just a fraction of an inch above the skin, just close enough for Jensen to feel the heat and far enough not to touch the skin, "I'll do this all over your body, huh? Your chest, your stomach, your thighs, your back. What do ya think?"  
  
"I think you're an asshole."  
  
Jared smirked: "I think you're gonna love it."

Jensen hissed when cold air touched the burn, but before he could say STOP DOING THIS! Jared moved his hand holding Jensen's wrist so that Jensen could wrap his fingers around Jared's wrist.

  
He could feel Jared's heartbeat with his palm, how wild it was, how fast it was ... he wrapped his fingers around Jared's wrist tighter, wanting that out of control heartbeat closer, because he was sure that Jared was feeling the same through his palm.  

"Hurts?"  
The whispered word caught Jensen by surprise; he was focusing on Jared's heartbeat and completely forgot that he should be focusing on something else.

"Hell yeah…"

Jared laughed and pushed the cigarette down on that perfectly smooth and soft skin again, loving the sound Jensen made.

"You're mine now." Jared whispered and pushed the stub harder onto Jensen's skin.

-:-

Jensen didn't know when it became like this. Because it had never been like this, but God help him, he likes it.

**The End.  
**


End file.
